Becos de Londres
by nvignol
Summary: Toda noite ele visitava novamente as memórias da Guerra. E ia andar pelos becos de Londres. Oneshot. DMxHP Relação homemxhomem...se não gostar, não leia.


**Título: **Becos de Londres**  
><strong>

**Advertência: **Essa fanfic possui conteúdo adulto, slash (relação homemxhomem) e sexo explícito, se não gostar...não leia.

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum personagem aqui é criação minha, mas sim da JK Rowling, se fossem eu seria rica, bela e feliz. Isso é apenas uma fanfic sem nenhum objetivo de lucro e blablabla.

**Becos de Londres**

Eu andava mais uma vez pelas ruas trouxas de Londres. Depois do fim da Guerra isso havia se tornado um hábito. Um meio de me refugiar do meu próprio mundo. Eu havia sido bem menos prejudicado do que qualquer ser são acharia que eu seria, mas isso não me impedia de ter uma vida completamente infeliz. Não havia ido parar em Azkaban e a herança milionária dos Malfoy estava, depois de algumas brigas, novamente em minhas mãos. Tinha uma mulher tolerável e um filho já no terceiro ano de Hogwats. Mas nada disso impedia de minha existência ser insuportável para mim mesmo. Todas as noites via o sangue de tantos corpos marcando minhas mãos. Ouvia a risada do Lorde das Trevas ressoando em meus ouvidos. Tinha noites, depois de algum pesadelo particularmente real, que podia sentir a marca queimando em meu braço esquerdo. E nesses dias em que me sentia mais repulsivo do que o normal trocava meu pijama por um sobretudo, aparatava em alguma parte da cidade e ia andar pelas ruas de Londres.

Meus pés já conheciam cada parte daquela cidade e, por isso, rapidamente me via nos meus locais prediletos. Não eram os bares, as ruas movimentadas ou os prostibulos que me encantavam, eram os becos. Vazios. Silenciosos. Escuros. Abandonava a pose aristocrática que me seguia e sentava no chão sujo. Acendia um cigarro trouxa e sentia a fumaça entrando em meu peito, levando com ela uma parte de minha dor. Em alguns dias de sorte a luz queimava. Preferia os dias assim. No breu. Poderia sacar minha varinha e iluminar o lugar. Duvido que algum trouxa iria entrar em algum dos becos que eu me escondia. Mas eu preferia o escuro. Parecia me livrar ainda mais dos meus próprios pensamentos. O vento da madrugada batia forte em meu corpo, levando com ele o resto da sujeira que a vida havia deixado em meu corpo. E eu ficava lá. Sentado. Sem memórias. Apenas eu, o silêncio, a luz do luar e a fumaça de meu cigarro.

Mas aquela terça feira foi diferente. Acordei de um pesadelo particularmente horrendo. Havia sido obrigado pelo Lorde a matar um grupo de crianças trouxas. As via perfeitamente no sonho. Chorando. Implorando. E eu torturando. E Voldemort rindo.

Cumpri meu ritual noturno e fui vagar pelas ruas de Londres quando me vi no meu beco preferido. Sentei no chão e acendi meu cigarro, curtindo minha solidão. Mas ela não durou por muito tempo. Antes de terminar meu primeiro cigarro ele apareceu. Seus cabelos continuavam negros como a noite e ainda mais bagunçados, embora um pouco mais comprido do que a última vez que havia o visto três anos atrás, quando fui levar Scorpius a plataforma para seu primeiro ano em Hogwats. Suas vestes negras contrastavam com a sua pele tão branca quanto a minha. Seus olhos tão verdes quanto em nosso tempo de Hogwats. Harry Potter continuava tão deslumbrante quanto havia sido em sua juventude.

- De todos os lugares de Londres que achei que poderia te encontrar Malfoy- ele deu um sorriso de lado que nunca havia o visto dar- Esse definitivamente não é um deles.

E ele sentou ao meu lado. A largura do beco fez com que nossos ombros se encontrassem. Pegou um maço de cigarro preto do seu bolso e pois um em sua boca. Tinha um cheiro amadeirado. Diferente do meu. A fumaça de cravo vinda de Harry Potter invadiu meu peito.

- Digo o mesmo Potter- minha voz saiu quase como um sussurro- O que faz perdido pela Londres trouxa?

- Pesadelos Malfoy- ele tragou novamente o cigarro- Pesadelos me perseguem até depois do fim da guerra. Acho que você deve saber o que é isso.

- Toda noite é uma lembrança diferente- não sei porque disse isso a ele. Nunca havia contado a ninguém

- Rostos de quem morreu por minha culpa me seguem desde que eu tinha um ano- a fumaça de seu cigarro se juntava com o cheiro de seu corpo. Amadeirado. Excitante.

- Ninguém morreu por sua culpa Potter. Você é o herói do mundo bruxo. Nunca matou ninguém.

- Minha varinha pode nunca ter lançado o feitiço Malfoy, mas eu tenho tantos corpos derrubados por minha culpa quanto você.

- E a Weasley, Potter?- preferi mudar de assunto. Não queria lembrar da razão de ter saído de casa hoje- Você costuma abandoná-la no meio da noite com frequência?

- Não moro com ela a algum tempo Malfoy- ele olhou pra cima. O verde refletindo a lua- Não a amo. Acho que nunca a amei realmente. Era mais uma ilusão de uma vida perfeita que estou fadado a nunca ter. Mulher, filhos, um lar feliz. Eu sou quebrado Draco, não posso ser feliz com ninguém.

O silencio voltou ao beco. Meu cigarro queimando a ponta de meus dedos. Joguei a bituca longe. Então Harry Potter não era tão perfeito quanto achei que fosse. Sua vida estava tão fodida quanto a minha. Tão vazia quanto a minha. Erámos dois restos de uma guerra que existira para sempre dentro de nós.

Virei a cabeça e olhei para ele. Ele me encarou. Seus olhos brilhando por detrás dos velhos óculos de aro redondo. A cicatriz na testa bem mais apagada que no tempo de Hogwats. Não sei porque, mas cheguei mais perto. Sentia o cheiro do corpo dele tomando o lugar da fumaça de nossos cigarros. Sentia sua respiração, acelerada como a minha. Meu coração disparou. Estava, novamente, no beco sem pensar em nada. E senti ele pressionando os lábios sobre os meus.

Fiquei estático no começo. A surpresa de ser beijado por Harry Potter em um beco escuro de Londres. Depois de alguns segundos fechei os olhos e o puxei pela nuca, enfiando minha língua em sua boca. Não foi gentil. Minha dor e a dor dele estavam naquele beijo. Era uma tentativa de nos livrarmos dela.

Ele subiu em meu colo e sentou-se, pondo suas mãos em minha nuca e puxando meus cabelos. Segurei sua cintura e o puxei para mais perto. Só queria o corpo dele naquele momento. Arranquei seu casaco, fazendo alguns botões voarem e o joguei no chão. Senti-o abrindo os botões de meu sobretudo. Enfiei minhas mãos por dentro da camisa que ele usava e desci meus beijos para seu pescoço. Mordidas. Chupões. Queria um pedaço dele para mim.

Um gemido dele foi abafado pela minha boca. Senti minhas costas sendo arranhada. Meu gemido foi abafado pela boca dele. Minha calça estava ficando apertada demais. Minha camisa foi arrancada de uma só vez. Não sentia o frio batendo em meu corpo. Ouvi o barulho de um zíper se abrindo e senti a mão dele me meu membro. Gemi com o toque. Os beijos dele desceram por meu pescoço. Gemi alto quando senti uma mordida em meu mamilo. Ele explorava cada parte de meu abdômen. Seguia com a mão a fina cicatriz que ele mesmo havia causado em meu corpo. Senti sua língua passando por meu membro. O contato quase me fez explodir de prazer. A cada chupada eu gemia mais alto. Meu corpo todo tremia.

- Pare Potter- disse entre gemidos- Eu quero você.

Ele havia entendido o que eu queria e se levantou. Segurei sua mão e o joguei na parede, prensando-o. Arranquei os botões de sua camisa e a joguei longe. Deixei marcar por seu peito que não iriam sair muito cedo. Virei-o de costas e o prensei com ainda mais força contra a parede. Meu membro roçando nele. Nossos gemidos tomavam conta de todo o lugar. Abaixei as calças dele e levei dois dos meus dedos até sua boca. Ele os chupava a ponto de deixa-los doloridos. Quando achei que estavam suficientemente úmidos coloquei-os dentro dele. Seu gemido sendo abafado pelo muro em que estava prensado.

- Vá logo Malfoy- sua voz saia rouca- está me enlouquecendo.

Atendi seu pedido e coloquei de uma vez meu membro dentro dele. Um grito de dor e prazer saiu de sua boca. Quando achei que ele havia se acostumado com a dor passei a estocar dentro dele. Gemidos que eram quase gritos. Vi sua mão descer e impedi que ela chegasse ao seu destino. Desci minha mão para seu membro e comecei a masturba-lo na mesma frequência que eu estava dentro dele. Nossos corpos tremiam de prazer. Não aguentaria muito mais tempo. Ao mesmo tempo que senti derramar-se em minha mão, gozei dentro dele. Nossas respirações descompassadas uniam-se em perfeita sintonia. Nosso suor unia-se.

Ele virou-se novamente para mim, me encarando. O verde no cinza. Os dois gelos se encontrando. Ficamos um tempo lá, seminus e abraçados, sem emitir nenhum som além de nossas respirações pesadas. O frio do vento sendo substituído pelo calor do corpo do moreno.

- E agora Potter?- sussurrei em seu - O que a gente faz?

Afastei-me dele, fechei minha calça e peguei minha blusa e casaco do chão, concertando-os com um feitiço e colocando-as em seguida.

- Existem muitos becos em Londres Malfoy- disse, sorrindo de lado e também se vestindo, antes de me entregar um papel com uma hora e aparatar.


End file.
